phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
The Value of Money
"A wife is depressed." The Value of Money is a short quest in which the player finds themself caught in the middle of an awkward argument between a husband and wife. Quest Details Walkthrough A wife laments the fact that her husband, Gizel, wastes their money by buying too many weapons. She asks the player if they could get some sense through to him since she believes that he will react better to an official hunter saying so. When she is done talking, run to the shopping area near the storage bank on Pioneer 2 and talk to the large man in orange clothing. He will have some choice words for the player before finally asking if you understand his point of view. This is where you answer, "No, I don't understand." At this point, Gizel will ask a follow-up question, "Why don't ya understand?," to which you reply, "Because you're a fool." Gizel will not take this well and shortly thereafter begins to question his life. After he is done, run back to the wife waiting in the Hunter's Guild and speak to her. She suddenly comes to the conclusion that her husband has a "weapon-fetish" and promptly tells the player to give her husband an ultimatum: "NO MORE SHOPPING." Run back to the shopping center and speak to Gizel again. When he hears that he might have a slight weapon-fetish, he immediately retracts into an awkward state of indecision before admitting that he is proud to be a weapon enthusiast. At least until you deliver his wife's final say in his hobby. Gizel sadly ends his conversation with the player by saying "It's too cruel..." Run back to the Hunter's Guild for the final time and speak with the wife, then claim your reward at the counter. "Weapons" Subplot After receiving the first approval from the large man in purple in Secret Delivery, he will tell the player that they will need to obtain four more approvals before being allowed to speak with their boss and ultimately obtain the gag weapon, Akiko's Frying Pan. The four members in question can be found roaming around the Pioneer 2 lobby in the quests: Claiming a Stake, Gran Squall, The Value of Money and The Lost Bride. The "Weapons" members can be spoken to in any order even after unlocking every guild quest. In this quest, be sure to speak with the man in orange standing next to the teleporter to The Principal before receiving your reward from Gizel's wife. If you spoke with the man in purple from Secret Delivery and answered "!!" to both his questions, this guy will notice your emblem and, shortly after, begin to enthuse about Bernie's Flame Visit. When he is done, he will give you a referral. If you have not initiated the subplot and attempt to speak with him, he will merely daydream about a weapon he saw and ignore your presence. Reward *300 meseta Category:PSO Quests Category:Offline Quests in PSO